Ron Perlman
| Place of birth = Washington Heights, New York, USA | Characters = Reman Viceroy | Image2 = Reman viceroy.jpg }} Ronald Francis Perlman , known simply as Ron Perlman, is the actor who played the Reman Viceroy in . Perlman was born in Washington Heights, New York. He is best remembered for his lead role on TV's Beauty and the Beast, which ran from 1987 through 1990. That series also featured Armin Shimerman. Perlman has become well-versed as a voice actor on television, in film, and even in video games. His gruff, distinct voice can be heard on such animated shows as Batman: The Animated Series (mainly as "Clayface"), Superman, Justice League, Disney's Aladdin, Danny Phantom, and Teen Titans. He also had a voiceover role in the 2000 film Titan A.E., as did the late Charles Rocket. His voice has been featured in video games such as Chronomaster (with Brent Spiner), Lords of Everquest (with Kate Mulgrew), and the mega-hit Halo 2. Ron Perlman's introduction lines to the Fallout games are cult classics, beginning with "War, war never changes". He also lended his voice talents to voice Jagger Valance in the 2004 videogame The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay. He has also appeared in several made-for-TV movies, including 1995's The Adventures of Captain Zoom in Outer Space with Nichelle Nichols, 1996's Mr. Stitch with Wil Wheaton, and 2000's The Trial of Old Drum with Scott Bakula and John Schuck. Perlman is a highly recognizable face on the big screen, as well. He made his feature film debut playing Amoukar in the acclaimed 1981 drama Quest for Fire. He then went on to co-star in the cult 1984 science fiction film The Ice Pirates. Since then, he has appeared or starred in several other feature films, including The Name of the Rose (1986, with Christian Slater and F. Murray Abraham), Sleepwalkers (1992, with Alice Krige, Mädchen Amick, and Frank Novak), Cronos (1993), The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993, with Leon Russom), Police Academy: Mission to Moscow (1994, with David Graf), The City of Lost Children (1995), Fluke (1995, with Bill Cobbs), Alien: Resurrection (1997, with Brad Dourif and Leland Orser), Enemy at the Gates (2001), and Blade II (2002). Perlman, along with Star Trek: Voyager actor Robert Picardo and TNG guest stars Marc Lawrence and George Murdock, can be seen playing Acme Vice Presidents in the 2003 film Looney Tunes: Back in Action, directed by Joe Dante. Perlman and Picardo had previously appeared in Dante's 1997 TV movie The Second Civil War, which also featured Joanna Cassidy, Brian Keith, Dick Miller, and William Schallert. His most popular film role, however, did not come until 2004, when he starred in Hellboy, playing the demonic-looking title character. He is currently filming a sequel, Hellboy 2: The Golden Army, set for release in 2007. He also voices the character in a series of animated made-for-TV movies. Perlman's other upcoming film projects include Outlander, The Mutant Chronicles and I Sell the Dead. External Links * * Perlman Perlman de:Ron Perlman es:Ron Perlman